Potential
by iee918
Summary: Damon has returned to his hometown of Mystic Falls simply to terrorize his brother. Something might pop up to make him want to stick around. DxE


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, nor do I own the quote from 1x10. (I couldn't resist using it, it's one of my favorite lines from the show.)**

"Mystic Falls, little brother?" I tease, a small Damon-ish smirk on my face.

"I didn't ask you to follow me here, Damon," Stefan replied, his facial expression brooding and depressing, as usual.

"What, were there not enough bunnies in Texas?"

"Damon, please leave."

"But I'm just getting started, Steffy!" I say, and he gives me an ever so terrifying glare. I smirk at him again, earning an aggravated noise from Stefan, one only he would make. I watch as he opens the door to the boarding house with a spare key. I roll my eyes, of _course_ Stefan has a spare key to the house we rarely inhabit.

"Zach?" Stefan calls out. His voice echoes back ominously.

"Guess he's not home," I say helpfully. Stefan glares at me again and I laugh. I push past him into the house and plop down into a slightly dusty armchair in the parlor.

"Damon, are you seriously planning on staying here?" Stefan asks incredulously. "You'll leave, right? Once you've wreaked enough havoc on my life?"

"Well, Steffy, I rather like it here! There's something poetic about returning to my hometown nearly two _centuries_ after I previously lived in it," I explain, putting my feet up on the arm of the couch next to the chair. "So, why _are_ we here?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Damon. If you're going to stay here, fine. Just don't get too involved in my personal business, alright?"

"Whatever you say, Steffy. Now, don't you have a Bambi to murder or something?" He shoots me a death glare and I smile cheerily at my little brother.

"Actually, I'm in need of a little bourbon. I'm going to go into town, see if there are any good places for me to avoid your constant brooding. See you later, Steffy!" I say as I stand and run my fingers through my already perfectly rustled hair. He gives me a sarcastic wave as I walk out the door at a leisurely, human speed.

It doesn't take me long to find the obvious hang out spot in town, a building that isn't too shabby, with a sign informing me that it is called The Grill. I go inside and sit at the bar, order a bourbon immediately. I look around the room as I drink, before slightly choking as my eyes fall across the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. _Katherine_.

She is standing with two humans, laughing and playing pool. I put my drink down and get up to go talk to her, to confront her. As I approach, I hear not two, but _three_ heartbeats. Impossible. Vampires don't _have_ heartbeats. Katherine's look-a-like tosses her hair back and says something to her friends before walking towards the bar.

"Hey Matt," she says cheerily. "Can I have a gin and tonic?" She bats her eyelashes in a flirty manner.

"Um, Elena, I can't really serve alcohol, for one thing, let alone to minors." _Elena_. She continues to argue with him playfully, and before I step closer to the bar.

"I believe the lady asked for a drink," I say suavely. "Get her a gin and tonic." I bore into his eyes, my pupils dialating.

"I'll get her a gin and tonic," the guy, Matt, repeats back to me.

"How'd you do that?" Elena demanded. "He's been in love with me for years, and you get him to break _two_ rules within a second of talking to him?" I smirk at her and study her face. She seems spunky, but kind. Not much like Katherine at all. She looks a bit uncomfortable under my gaze, and I chuckle softly.

"I'm Damon," I offer, smirking again.

"Elena," she replies, sticking out her free hand, the one not holding the drink Matt has just brought her. The name rolls off of her tongue beautifully, I note. I put a few bills down on the bar to cover her bill. She smiles at me gratefully before taking a large sip of her drink. She smacks her lips together in appreciation.

"So, Elena, do you want to stay for another drink?" I ask, giving her my most charming look.

"Well...why not?" she decides, sitting down next to me. Her friends are shooting her looks, clearly wondering what she's doing. The dark skinned brunette looks worried, while the pale blonde runs her eyes up and down my body appreciatively. I wink at her quickly before returning my attention to Elena. She's taking the finishing sips of her gin and tonic.

"That was fast," I comment with an amused expression.

"I was thirsty," she retrorts with a small smirk of her own playing across her face.

"You up for some fun?" I ask as I finish off my bourbon easily.

"Always," she replies immediately, not even bothering to ask what fun with a random stranger at a bar would entail. I nod appreciatively and ask the bartender for shots of tequila.

"Keep 'em coming," I say, with an eyebrow raise at Elena. She raises her own beautifully scuplted eyebrows back at me, as if accepting the challenge. The bartender pours two shots for us and she grabs one immediately.

"Cheers," she says, downing it easily. I mimick her action and slam the shotglass down on the table. Our little game continues for a few more shots.

"You should be on the _floor_!" I exclaim.

"Not even! My tolerance is way up here!" she jumps to show me exactly how high her tolerance is. I laugh and throw back another shot of tequila, and grimace a bit. I've never liked the stuff, it's only good for getting girls completely smashed and perfectly willing to sleep with you. Elena doesn't seem like that kind of girl to me, the one you get drunk and then bring up to your bedroom, or maybe not even make it that far. She's feisty and fun, and I don't feel the need to compel her or get her intoxicated to have a good time with her.

"Elena," Elena's dark haired friend approaches her. "I think it's time to go home, don't you think?"

"Bonnie, I'm having fun!" Elena whines in response.

"So am I," her other friend adds, eyeing me again.

"Caroline!" Bonnie protestes. "Not helping!" Elena ignores their banter and takes another shot. Bonnie seems to have won the argument, because now Caroline is trying to get Elena to leave as well.

"You've had enough, honey," Caroline says firmly, intercepting the shot Elena was trying to grab.

"I haven't," I remark as I remove the shot from Caroline's grip and down it quickly. Teenage girls are _so_ not fun to deal with.

"Fine, guys, I'll leave with you. Can you go get my jacket?" Elena finally agrees. Her friends set off to retrieve her coat and she digs around in her purse for a minute. Pulling out a pen triumphantly, she writes her number in a quick, messy scrawl on my hand.

"Let's do this again sometime, Damon," she says, giving me a cute smile. I wink at her.

"Nice meeting you, Elena," I reply, doing my eye thing that drives the entire female population crazy.

"Nice meeting you, too!" she manages to call out as Bonnie and Caroline come back and pull her away aggressively. I watch her as she regains control of herself from her friends and walks toward the door with a bit of a sway in her step.

"This town might actually have a bit of potential," I mutter as I throw back the last shot.

**A/N: Not really sure how I feel about this. The idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't go away. Should I continue? Ideas & feedback are welcome!**

**Rating could change if I continue. What do you think? Reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
